


Fanvid: The Mountain

by Klio_SPQRBlues



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klio_SPQRBlues/pseuds/Klio_SPQRBlues
Summary: Songvid for RED DEAD REDEMPTION II originally created for the RevelCon 31 songvid contest, featuring a high-honour Arthur “you’re more than a son to me” Morgan. And also a mostly clean-shaven Arthur Morgan because my Arthur is not a shaggy fur-trapper type :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Tilly Jackson/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Fanvid: The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Music used by permission: THE MOUNTAIN; Written by Dave Robert Carter; Performed by Dave Carter and Tracy Grammer; Courtesy of Signature Sounds Recordings. With grateful thanks to Tracy Grammer.
> 
> (CC of lyrics available.)


End file.
